fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Under the Sea
Under the Sea,is the 4th episode of Welcome to Nicktropolis. The plot is that Gray lets the heroes take a tour of his undersea home,but LT Shark wants to kidnap them. Meanwhile,RACK keeps accidentaly foiling the villain's plots. Transcript (Theme Song) (Title Card) (The gang are seen by the beach) Nicky: Ah. Me so happy. Joe Wari: What an EPIC day. Y-Guy: Yeah!! Jelly: Remember when we beat those cyborg zombies up? Brandon: Yup. Gray: Hey!! Do you guys wanna check out my home. Under the Sea? Smib: What about LT Shark? Gray: He's having a great time....IN JAIL!!!!!! Joe Wari: Cool. Let's go!!! (The gang all gets flippers and goggles,with infinity air tanks) Gray: Follow me!! Mango: THIS FEELS UNCOMFORTABLE Gray: Just follow me. (They enter the sea) (Meanwhile...) LT Shark: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Those suckers thought they got rid of me. Well,no! LT Fan: Ugh. Just follow them,and kidnap them. LT Shark:Yes,Sir.... RACK: Derp. Professor Carrotstein: And DON'T screw this up, RACK. RACK: Can do, commander Cheesepants Professor Carrotstein:...I hate you. (Meanwhile...) Y-Guy: COLD!! COLD,COLD,COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicky: Me have to pee. Joe Wari: Are there public restrooms here? Gray: Never mind that!!! There's Shrimpland!!!!!!! Meh favorite amusement park. Bob: And there's Red Lobster!! Everyone: O_O Gray: I admit it sounds strange. Mango: I COULD go for some lobster right now... Gray: Uh...Okay...anyways, let's go see Shrimpland! Joe Wari: Okay! (Meanwhile) RACK: DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP. Dr. Boom: Okay!! Just aim the lasermatic-4000 at the heroes and.... Professor Carrostein: Yay!! I'll finally get rid of them. RACK: Derp. Hey,what does this do? (RACK presses a button,and the lasermatic-4000 is turned off.) Carrotstein: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! RACK: Yes, Commander? Carrotstein: *sighs* Nevermind.... RACK: DERP, AWAY! *flys away* The Villians: O_O (Meanwhile) Invader Rob: That was fun! MattBoo: Agreed! Rob: Look at my cotton candy!! Jelly: The Roller Shark was the best!! Joe Wari: Agreed. Nicky: Dood idea,Bubba. Smib: What? Brandon: I hid Nicky in my pocket,for most of the Roller Coasters. (RACK flys by them.) Y-Guy: Is that RACK? Mango: Yup. RACK: AAHHH!!! The Boogyman! *flys away* Gray What was th- (LT Shark appears) Bob: Oh no! Gray: LT Shark, what do you want?! LT Shark: Your heads! (LT Shark chases them.) Brandon: Taste laser,fiend!! Vendetta: That is not a stupid fiend!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicky: Otay. (Brandon blasts LT Shark) LT Shark: OW! Y-Guy: P IS FOR PAIN, STUPID SHARK! (Y-Guy does the "P" letter attack on LT Shark) LT Shark: STOP! (The rest of the gang attack LT Shark) RACK: HERP DERP LERP! Dr. Boom: RACK!! You better not mess this up!! Carrostein: You heard him! LT Fan: Yes!! Now,to aid LT Shark with the.............Nuke Bomb-Inator 12345!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RACK: Wut? Dr. Boom: Never mind. (Meanwhile...) LT Shark: CHOMP!! (LT Shark swallows the gang.) (Meanwhile) Mango: EWW! Shark guts! Gray: Well, we're doomed! Joe Wari: We need to get out! Invader Rob: If only we had my UFO. MattBoo: Wut? I want one. Mango: And I wanna be a Power Ranger...but i'm not. Smib: Maybe we should punch this thing. (The gang hits a gut in the belly.) LT Shark: Oof. That food isn't agreeing with me. (Meanwhile...) RACK: Oh no!!! My lucky paperclip!!! (RACK accidentaly pries the machine apart while trying to get his lucky paperclip.) All of the Villains: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! RACK: Derp. Dr. Boom: YOUR ASSISTANT KEEPS SCREWING UP! Professor Carrostein: RACK! TO YOUR CAGE! RACK: Ruff, Ruff! *gets in cage* (Meanwhile) Smib: Keep Punching! LT Shark: GAH!! I don't think I can make it to the villain's submarine. Joe Wari: Nicky,come over here!! (Joe uses Nicky as ammo,and Y-Guy like a slingshot.) LT Shark: BLECH!!! Ha..ha...ha.ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (LT Shark barfs and sneezes out everybody.) Jelly: HAMMA TIME!! (Jelly uses a hammer to bash in LT Shark's fin.) LT Shark: Mommy!! (The gang exit the ocean) Y-Guy: Well, that was fun! Gray: Agreed! Invader Rob: Let's get ice cream! Nicky: DE END! (Episode ends) Category:Welcome to Nicktropolis